Warrior Cats Guide
by Salamandercat
Summary: Yeah, a lot of these are made but, meh, time to make my own


**Herbs **

**Alder Bark:**  
Description- bark of the alder tree  
Location- grows mainly in boggy, wet terrain  
Usage- for tooth pain  
Effect- eases toothaches

**Beech Leaves:**  
Description- large, broad leaves that can be serrated, entire or sparsely toothed  
Location- grows in almost any soil that is not waterlogged  
Usage- for carrying other herbs  
Effect- none

**Bindweed:**  
Description- arrow-head shaped leaves with pale white or pink trumpet shaped flowers  
Location- grows almost anywhere  
Usage- fastens sticks to broken legs to keep them in place  
Effect- unknown

**Blackberry Leaves:**  
Description- leaves from the prickly blackberry bush  
Location- almost anywhere, they are very hardy plants  
Usage- these leaves are chewed into a pulp  
Effect- eases the swelling of bee stings

**Borage Leaves:**  
Description- easily distinguished by its small blue or pink star-shaped flowers and hairy leaves  
Location- grows best in forests  
Usage- it is chewed and eaten by nursing queens  
Effects- it produces more and better milk. It also brings down fevers

**Burdock Root:**  
Description- tall-stemmed thistle with a sharp smell and dark leaves  
Location- grows best in dry areas  
Usage- the root is dug up, the soil washed off, and then it is chewed into a pulp  
Effects- lessens and heals the pain of infected rat bites

**Burnet:**  
Description- has oval-shaped leaves with serrated edges. Stem grows 50-200cm tall, with large clusters of small flower buds on top  
Location- usually found in dry, grassy meadows  
Usage- a traveling herb  
Effect- it is said to help stop minor bleeding on humans. Keeps a cat's strength up

**Catchweed:**  
Description- a plant with fuzzy greens balls on long stems  
Location- it is common in hedges and other low, shrubby vegetation  
Usage- the burrs are put on the pelt where poultices are  
Effects- stops poultices from being rubbed off without hurting the skin

**Catmint/Catnip:**  
Description- a leafy and delicious-smelling plant  
Location- rarely found in the wild; mostly found in Twoleg gardens  
Usage- eaten  
Effects- best remedy for the deadly greencough, which kits and elders usually catch in the season of leaf-bare. Can also be used for whitecough (It is best to collect late in the day, as the dew will have evaporated so it won't rot in the store)

**Celandine:**  
Description- yellow flower with four petals  
Location- grows better on Thunderclan's territory, though it also grows on Riverclan's territory  
Usage- juice is trickled into the eye  
Effects- soothes damaged eyes

**Chamomile:  
**Description- a small, white flower with a large, yellow center  
Location- can be found in the Twoleg gardens  
Usage- eaten  
Effects- strengthens the heart and soothes the mind. Also given to traveling cats for strength

**Chervil:**  
Description- a sweet-smelling plant with large, leafy, fern-like leaves and small white flowers. The roots are described as being knobby and brown  
Location- in the Forest Territories, it was found at Snakerocks  
Usage- chewed to extract the juice of the leaves or the root  
Effects- for infected wounds and bellyache, respectively. Can also be used during kitting

**Chickweed:**  
Description- tall stemmed plant with fat, almond-shaped leaves  
Location- in the Forest Territories, it grew near Sunningrocks  
Usage- unknown  
Effect- treats greencough, though catmint is often prefered

**Cob Nuts:  
**Description- smooth brown nut with a hard outside shell. A type of hazelnut.  
Location- in, under, or near hazel trees that grow in sunny spots  
Usage- made into ointments  
Effect- unknown

**Cobwebs:**  
Description- long, thin, shiny strands spun into a web by spiders. Very common  
Location- all around the forest  
Usage- press over wound  
Effect- to soak up and stop (or slow) the bleeding. It may also be used to bind broken bones

**Coltsfoot:**  
Description- a flowering plant with yellow or white flowers resembling dandelions. Grows best during newleaf  
Location- grows by a waterfall in Riverclan's forest territory. It also grows well in Shadowclan's lake territory  
Usage- leaves chewed into a pulp  
Effect- eases breathing or kitten-cough, as well as cracked or sore pads

**Daisy Leaf:**  
Description- thick, dark green, oval shaped leaves  
Location- almost everywhere  
Usage- chewed into a paste  
Effects- eases the pain of aching joints. It is also a traveling herb

**Dandelion:**  
Description- common yellow-flowered plant with long, hollow stems. After flowering is finished, the flower transforms a sphere made out of hundreds of smaller white florets with seed heads at the bottom that connect to the flower head  
Location- almost everywhere  
Usage- the white liquid is thought to be applied to bee stings. Leaves can be chewed  
Effect- thought to soothe and heal bee stings. It's leaves can also be chewed to act like a painkiller

**Dock:  
**Description- common, large-leafed plant with a tangy smell and taste  
Location- doesn't grow well in mountains, best in leafy areas  
Usage- chewed up and applied to scratches. Similar to sorrel  
Effect- soothes scratches, though can sting when being applied. Soothes sore pads

**Fennel  
**Description- thin, spiky leaves  
Location- found in numerous places, especially on dry soils near the sea/coast and on riverbanks  
Usage- stalks are broken and juice is squeezed into the receiver's mouth  
Effect- helps pain in the hips


End file.
